Her Secret Musician
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: On her birthday, there's a special song that plays and one year, Biena goes to find the musician who plays the song and gets a surprise. :) Birthday story for newbienovelistRD. :)


**A birthday story for one of my best friends, newbienovelistRD. Here you go, Amiga! :) Happy Birthday! :) **

**One Piece belongs to its respective owners. Biena belongs to newbienovelistRD. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Her Secret Musician**

Biena sighed lightly as she got home from school, her young adult mind tired and ready for the summer so that she could have a break from classes. She then perked up as she remembered it was her birthday the next day. "I wonder if I'll hear that song again," she said to herself.

For the past few years, since her eighteenth birthday, whenever she was going to bed, a song would play, but it was a soft song, one that she not only enjoyed, but it seemed hypnotic at the same time. Not only that, it was a melody that she could never forget and when she couldn't sleep sometimes, she would hum it to herself and it would help her fall asleep.

She deemed the song her birthday song as every year on her birthday, it would play. She had inquired in town about who played the music, but no one knew. One shopkeeper said it was an odd song and mentioned how it seemed like haunting laughter, accompanied by a violin that had a slightly deeper tone than most violins he had heard.

But she liked the melody and didn't find it haunting at all. To her, it was soothing and always made her smile. "Well, maybe I'll hear it again tomorrow night," she said to herself. "I have heard it without fail for the past few birthdays."

Going into her home, she set about to doing some housework before eating dinner and going to bed, looking forward to the next day.

* * *

_The next evening..._

Biena smiled as she walked from her parents' house to her home. Because she had had the day off, her family had taken her into town for lunch and her father had a friend who owned a yacht and had taken them out for an afternoon sail around the island. As it was her first time on a yacht, it had been a treat and the young woman had enjoyed every moment of it, especially when they got to see seals, dolphins, and porpoises, which were actually rare to see on their island. She felt lucky to have seen them on her special day.

Arriving home, she changed from her favorite dress she had worn to jeans and a t-shirt, putting on her hiking boots and sat on her back porch, waiting patiently to hear her birthday song. "I'm going to find out who plays that tune tonight," she said to herself.

About fifteen minutes later, the sun had fully set, but there was still about an hour of daylight left when she heard it. The song that she had been hearing every year on her birthday. She stood still a moment as the melody washed over her and she closed her eyes, hearing what the shopkeeper had described as the haunting laughter, but she smiled before opening her eyes and walking towards the small jungle behind her home, using her ears to follow the music, which grew louder after a bit, indicating she was close to whoever was playing the song.

Moving slowly now, she paused as the music was literally in front of her, but she couldn't see who was playing as a bush was blocking her path. Parting the branches carefully, Biena peeked through the bush, her eyes falling upon a tall figure standing in a small clearing in front of a fire. His back was to her, but she could see he had black hair in the style of an afro and a violin rested against his left shoulder while his right hand moved the bow over the strings. He wore a suit that looked mostly purple, but was fancy all the same.

And his voice. She closed her eyes again, listening as he sang before the song ended and he sat down on the log, setting his violin beside him. When he turned to face the fire, Biena got a good look at his face and she barely held in her gasp as seeing pure white bone and black, gaping circles where the eyes would be. It took her two seconds to realize the person's face looked like a skull. She then noticed his hands had no flesh either. Her mystery musician and singer looked just like a skeleton. She didn't dare move, not wanting to alert him to where she was, but saw him sit up straighter and he turned towards her hiding spot. Quickly, she ducked down, but paused at hearing a chuckle that sounded amused.

"You can come out," he called to her gently. "I don't bite."

Biena was nervous, but decided that it would be very rude to ignore him as he knew she was there. Taking a deep breath, she stepped away from the bush and found an opening between two trees that would allow her to step into the clearing. She carefully stepped over the roots and stood by the jungle, looking up at the skeleton, who seemed to smile at her. "Don't be afraid," he said, holding out a hand to her. "I won't hurt you."

She would be lying if she denied that she liked his voice. It was soothing and deep, one that she decided she could listen to all day long as she stepped closer to him. "Who...Who are you?" She asked curiously.

He chuckled, sounding amused again. "My name is Brook," he said. "I'm a musician and crew member of the Thousand Sunny."

She paused, looking at him. "You're a pirate?" She asked, a small bit of fear coming into her voice.

"In a way, yes," he replied truthfully. "But our captain has a code of honor that the rest of us follow. We are not scoundrels."

She decided that he couldn't be a bad pirate if he had a code of honor he followed and he seemed intent on making sure she wasn't afraid. She moved closer to him before he gestured for her to have a seat on the log, waiting until she sat down before he joined her, sitting beside her. "So, what brings you here into the jungle, milady?" He asked curiously.

Biena smiled. "A song, one I have been hearing on my birthday for the past few years," she said truthfully. "A melody that I enjoy very much and finally decided that I had to meet the musician who played the song."

"It's your birthday?" He asked in surprise before smiling. "Happy Birthday, Miss...uh, what is your name, milady?"

She giggled. "Biena," she replied.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Biena," he said before looking curious. "You liked my playing and singing?"

"Yes," she said. "It's such an amazing melody and sometimes, when I can't sleep, I'll hum it to myself and it helps me sleep. It also cheers me up whenever I hear it."

Brook smiled at her and stood up. "Well then," he said. "I shall play it for you, my dear."

With that, he picked up his violin and began playing the melody again, to which Biena closed her eyes and smiled, swaying to the melody before she got up and continued swaying, making the skeleton smile as he kept playing the melody to the end, finishing it softly and taking a bow as the young woman clapped in appreciation. "That was amazing, Brook! Thank you!" She said happily.

"You're welcome, Biena," he said, smiling. "And Happy Birthday."

He then tilted his head, hearing a sound that Biena couldn't hear. "Ah, it's time for me to get back to the ship," the skeleton said.

Biena gently grabbed his arm, making him turn to look at her. "Wait!" She said. "Will...Will you come back?"

Smiling, he nodded. "I'll return on your birthday to play your favorite song," he promised.

Smiling, she embraced him, to which he returned the hug. "Until next time?" She asked.

He nodded. "Until next time," he said, grabbing his violin and tipping his hat to her in a gentlemanly manner before heading into the jungle back to the ship and his friends.

* * *

_One year later..._

Biena arrived at the clearing, looking around and her smile grew at seeing the familiar black afro peeking over a bush before the skeleton came out, smiling at her as she ran and hugged him. He picked her up and returned the hug happily. "Happy Birthday, Biena," he said. "Ready for your gift?"

"Thank you, and yes," she said as he set her down and pulled out his violin, playing her favorite song as she smiled and swayed to the tune, the tune that she held dear in her heart as it reminded her of her secret musician who was also her dear friend.

* * *

**The song referred to in this story is the song that Brook is singing when Luffy and the others first spot him on the ghost ship. :) **

**Happy Birthday, newbienovelistRD! :) Hope it's a blast! :)**

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
